sanicbiscuits_high_quality_ripsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bowser - Yoshi's Island
"Baby Bowser - Yoshi's Island" is a high quality rip of "Baby Bowser" from the game Yoshi's Island. Jokes The rip contains an animation of the final battle of the Sunky's war "Yoshi vs Sunky" unlike the others,this is the most important.since this rip is supposed to be the final rip of the Sunky's invasion event and consequently the return of the real Sanicbiscuit. Yoshi waits at the beggining waiting for the boss at 0;03 "when Yoshi know that the boss is just a baby hedgehog laughs at him and jumps up to him. the baby bowser original soundtrack comes in and Sunky gets angry,then he shots an explosion of sunkyasm this thing is repeated 4 times before he moves. at 0:27 Yoshi jump over Sunky again and this time,Sunky gets angrier and he turns to red forever so that Yoshi can't defeat him jumping up to him. at 0:43 Yoshi gets hitted by Sunky and he laughs,the player down track can be heard too. at 0:45 Donkey Kong yells and take out his gun with a text up that says "it's time to make this war FINISH!" at 0:49 Donkey Kong shoots Sunky making he fall saying "oh no" when he stands up he sees Donkey Kong and says "so this is what you want to do,Donkey Kong?" then a text appears when Donkey Kong is showed,saying "yes,and that's a good lesson for you!" at 1:00 a text appear for make Sunky talking "that's not good and you need a REAL lesson. at 1:04 a battle with Sunky starts and the music Poople and Rookie from Mario & Luigi Superstar saga + Bowser's minions can be heard. at 1:07 DK shoots Sunky and after 3 seconds he says "stupid!" with the text obviously. after it some texts arrive. "after have defeated Sunky,Donkey Kong decided to help Yoshi and Mario to go away.","thanks to him,the world have returned the shrinked dudes to their normal age and size.","after this,Sunky stopped to be a bad guy and he will never make this war explode again.","Yes guys,Sanic's back and the invasion is over." and "thanks,Nintendo Characters!" when these messages starts to appear the ending part of the credit music can be heard. after them an angry sprite of the little Sunky comes in with a text that says "too bad! you will have more luck "next" time!" and the music after the credits from Yoshi's Story. Sounds source the Yoshi's laugh is from the super mario world cartoon,the sound which Sunky gets angry is a siren firetruck sound random founded on youtube,the shooting sounds are the same from DK 64,but the shooting sound used for Sunky is high pitched,the laugh of Sunky is an high pitched version of the Sonic.exe laugh,the dk yell is from Donkey Kong Country and the voices of Sunky are from John of this text to speech. http://www.fromtexttospeech.com/. Sprites source the Yoshi's sprites are from the video game of the rip,Sunky sprites are edited versions of the sprites of "Sunky The Game" with a diaper with a "S" and a black smile made with paint. and the Donkey Kong sprite is from the gba remake of Donkey Kong Country. Trivia #the background of the video actually comes from the page of unused background content of the game.